


Last Words

by Wisegirl38



Series: Words are how we love [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: I wanna make random nerd 3 cry bc of a sad fanfic, M/M, Other, Warning suicide, get tissues, homophobic be warned, it’s sad, uh ill put more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38
Summary: Revenge bc random-nerd-3 keeps making me cry with their workAlex’s parents find out about his sexualityWarning: Homophia,violence, and major character death are in thisCry at your own risk
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Only referenced tho - Relationship
Series: Words are how we love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968655
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nerd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/gifts), [gayfangirltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/gifts).



Band rehearsal was over for the week so Alex had a free night off. Holed up in his room trying some new things he doesn’t usually play with the band. Inspiration struck him hard and fast that day though. Walking through the halls of school, looking longingly at luke when he flirted with girls - jealousy was not a good look for him.

So here he is with his guitar - even if his specialty is drums - and a pencil going through notes and rhythms to fit his lyrics.

‘I wanna taste her lips, yeah cause they taste like you’ 

Was scribbled along the paper, the only reason he was singing stuff like this was because his parents were working late that night - his mom at the hospital and his dad at the jury. He wouldn’t dare say words like this within a 5 mile radius of either of them. 

He tried out one last time, going through the song

Strumming the guitar softly ‘I got a girl crush....i hate to admit it but, i got a hard rush, it ain't slowing down.’ taking a deep breath, continuing the song he started to feel a bit better. Actually admitting his feelings brought some relief to his emotional turmoil. 

‘I wanna taste her lips, yeah cause they taste like you. I wanna drown myself, in a bottle of her perfume.’ the words easily poured out ‘yeah cause maybe then, you’d want me just as much-’ at that moment there his door swung open.

His father was outside the door, clenched jaw and white knuckles.

“D-dad? Aren’t you working -” his dad cut him off

“Save it Alexander, I wanna know whatever the hell you were playing” Alex gaped at him

‘Play dumb’ his brain said

“What song? Are you okay, what happened?” That was the wrong choice because his dad launched at him, grabbing the guitar and yanking it to the ground - taking Alex with it from the neck strap.

His throat choked for a second until he felt a strong kick to the stomach, and his note-book hit his head. The dull throbbing everywhere made it hard to focus.

“I know what I hear, I know what I just read,” bending down, Alex could smell the beer off him, faint smoke on his clothes too. “Are you a fucking faggot, I wont have a faggot for a son!” 

Quickly getting up, Alex got mad. How does he get a decision for who he loves? 

“Well it doesn't affect you now does it! You’re not the one kissing men, that me! You aren’t the one dating them so how the fuck does it offend you!” His father seethed at him, face going red

“I am not going to have you ruin my reputation by prancing around like some girl, sucking dick!” His dad yanked his hair against the wall. A second of silence before they heard keys at the door. Alex’s mom.

Releasing his grip, his dad leaves.

“This isn’t over.” his dad left the room as Alex stayed, seething in a pit of anxiety and anger in his stomach.

He went to the bathroom to inspect the damage. His neck was slightly bruised, Alex ran his hand over it - all the way to the back. When he brought his hand higher he felt a wetness, a warm liquid as pain shot through. Hissing at the burning sensation Alex grabbed a wet cloth dabbing it clean, and stole some of his mom's foundation to cover up the bruising. 

“Alex? Honey, dinner is ready!” his mom called out

Hurrying up to clear the area, he grabbed his hoodie just in case she noticed the make-up.

When Alex gets to the kitchen his father is there, eyes tense, jaw still clenchedbut in a smile for now.

Dinner went by somewhat smoothly, short answers and just letting his parents talk was key. It wasn’t until his mother went to bed did it get bad. 

Alex was putting the dishes into the dishwasher, quietly and as fast as he could so he could hide in his room.  
His moher long gone to bed, his dad was in the living room.

Not even sensing it, Alex put the last plate in as his dad grabbed the back of his hoodie.  
“ Listen here boy, you aren’t gonna let this phase of yours get to your mother! You hear me!” 

“Dad, this isn’t a phase, I like guys. It would kill me from the inside to force me to love someone.” Tears started to build up in Alex’s eyes, half from the pain of the hoodie, and half from needing to say those words. 

“I’d rather have a dead straight son, than a alive gay one.” His father uttered

That broke it, the last straw. Alex lunged for the knife from the dishwasher and took a leap away from his dad.

Making eye contact for the last time as realisation struck in Mr.Joyner’s eyes

“Okay dad...I’m straight” tears fell as Alex plunged the knife into his abdomen, feeling the warm blood rise and pour. He fell to the ground, lying against the wall as he started to lose his vision. The next thing he knew, he was in a dark room all alone.


End file.
